baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Ouroboros
"I travel through time because I love the danger." - Evelyn Ouroboros, Witch Queen's Homecoming Evelyn Ouroboros is a powerful Witch-Hunter and it's second Leader. She is the Predecessor of Ophelia T. King and the Successor of The Huntress. During II. Soul Of The Abyss, Heart of Heaven III - Deadlight, it was revealed that she was deep in the Authority's number one jail known as "Deadlight." Believed to be dead by her allies she was replaced by Ophelia T. King, a new Witch-Hunter. During The War Against Grace, Evelyn broke free of the bonds used to tie her and left to protect Mikaela. After the two escaped, Evelyn became the leader of the witch hunters once more. Personality "I've seen the world through the Dragon's eyes... and watched it burn." - Evelyn Ouroboros, Witch Queen's Homecoming Edgy and street smart, Evelyn has constantly been shown to be aggressive and realistic in any and all circumstances. Despite being excessively loyal to her cause, she has been shown to be emotionally detatched and uncaring to anyone who is not on her team. She has been the most loyal Witch-Hunter to date so far, even going as far as being imprisoned for the better part seventeen years. Aside from her horribly cynical personality, she has been shown to be upbeat and enjoyable when in the Edge of Madness. Appearance Evelyn has shoulder length silver-blonde hair which she keeps tied in a pony tail. Her skin is pale and her facial features somewhat definitive. She also has sharp eyes and thin, intense eyebrows. For her make-up, she wears a dark reddish-purple eye shadow and light eyeliner. Much like her best friend, Damona, she prefers dark attire. She even occasionally swaps clothes with Damona. Much like Damona she loves leather jackets, Evelyn loves them so much that she often gets hers custom made as well. Her armor When using her Soul Drive, she usually gets encased in a tight , form fitting, black armor. Abilties Master Nixus Control - Evelyn has displayed unrivaled control of Nixus, being able to weave it in ways that no one has seen before. * Lash, August - By channeling her power throughout her body then by focusing it through one of her hands she can form a velvet colored lance known as "The August Dragon Tail." This energy was described to be heavy and overwhelming, much like her nixus in itself. Due to the weight it seems to be able to pin enemies down absolutely. She seems to be able to create multiple of these and throw them as well. It also seems to be explosively unstable as it is meant to be used with her weapon, The Dracul Spine. ** Great Lash, Autumn's Calling - When she has her weapon, The Dracul Spine, she is able to channel a large portion of her Nixus into this weapon. After which she leaps above the clouds and floats there for a moment. Her massive Nixus begins to form around her and takes the appearance similar to a giant knight. The massive amount of Nixus then becomes physical and copies Evelyn's movements. Evelyn then lifts her spear and points it to her target. Autumn, the knight, then creates a massive lance instantly, pointing it to whatever she is aiming at. Evelyn then throws her lance downward to the ground, the massive Knight does the same. The Great Lash Lance then strikes it's target. Even if it misses, it explodes when it reaches the ground, causing enough devastation to annihilate a city. Autumn's Calling Evelyn's Soul Drive, Autumn's Calling. Autumn's calling takes the form of armor which wraps around her. The armor can expand and contract to any size she chooses. When she imbues it with her nixus it takes on it's true form. she appears to be a transparent, 20 meter tall girl with red, autumn colored hair. The black armor then surrounds the girl. * Royal Guard - Autumn's calling takes the form of black armor which encases her entire body in skin tight black leather with blacked armor over it. Relationships * Damona G. Rivalle and Evelyn Ouroboros (Best Friends/Allies) * Elizabeth V. Leonhardt and Evelyn Ouroboros (Frenemies/Allies) * Evelyn Ouroboros and Juno Rivalle (Friends/Allies) * Evelyn Ouroboros and Kayla I. Stirling (Friends/Allies) * Evelyn Ouroboros and Mikaela (Servant and Master/Allies) * Evelyn Ouroboros and Ophelia T. King (Enemies/Former Allies) * Evelyn Ouroboros and The Huntress ( Predecessor and Successor/Allies) * Evelyn Ouroboros and Velvet Korvein (Friends/Allies) Trivia * Evelyn loves the instrumental to rap music, it can be heard when she is cooking food for the other Witch-Hunters. ** She often raps over the instrumental, which Damona usually joins in with. * She is the only one that Damona would let drive The Mustang as it was originally hers. She had passed this on to Damona after she gotten her new Jumper. * Evelyn's new jumper is reminiscent of a Chevy Impala 67'. ** The Vehicle and her attire could be a tribute to the Winchester brothers of the Supernatural series. This is furthered by the "Winchest" spray painted on the glove box.